My Sanrio Fanfic Ideas
by Amethyst-4400
Summary: If I could create my own Sanrio fanfic (or cartoon) series, these are the episodes that would be in it! This is a huge list of all of the Sanrio fanfic ideas I've ever come up with.
1. Episodes 1 to 10

All-righty, here is the listing of my episode ideas! These episodes are listed in no particular order---the only reason I number them is to make it easier for me (and you guys!) to keep track of how many episodes I've come up with so far. Please feel free to leave your comments, questions, and suggestions about each episode in the Review section.  
  
------------------------  
  
1) TITLE: May-Day Flower  
  
(This is my special Sanrio Thanksgiving episode)  
  
SYNOPSIS: Thanksgiving is here! The Sanrio kids are going to celebrate the day in a unique fashion---they are going to recreate the historical event of the first Thanksgiving between the pilgrims and the Indians. On one piece of land (representing North America) are the Native Americans---Hello Kitty, Mimmy, Chococat, Keroppi, My Melody, Spottie Dottie, and Minna no Tabo (a little human boy with his mouth always wide open). They are setting up the table, chairs, decorations, and food for the Thanksgiving feast on their land. On another piece of land (representing Europe) across a sea (which represents the Atlantic Ocean) are the Pilgrims---Badtz-Maru, Pandaba, Hana-Maru, Pochacco, Pekkle, the Twin Stars (twin boy-and-girl angels---the blue-haired boy is Lala, and the pink-haired girl is Kiki), Monkichi (a monkey), and Purin (a fat yellow-orange dog who wears a beret). They have built their own kid-sized replica of the Mayflower ship, and now they are going to use it to sail over to the Indian land and have Thanksgiving with the Indians. It is supposed to be clear-sailing for the Pilgrims---until an unexpected storm hits! The Pilgrims have major trouble trying to ride the storm. Will they be able to reach Plymouth Rock on time before their Mayflower boat capsizes?  
  
NOTES:  
  
---The title "May-Day Flower" is the words "May Day!" (a distress call) and the Pilgrims' boat the "Mayflower" put together.  
  
------------------------  
  
2) TITLE: Sanrio Iron Chef  
  
SYNOPSIS: Cooking is one of Hello Kitty's favorite hobbies, and she is very good at it. But what surprises the Sanrio gang one day at lunchtime in the kitchen is that Badtz-Maru can cook, too---more so, that he is VERY good at it. He whoops up a Japanese dish for the gang that is so delicious that it leaves everyone stunned and amazed---and wanting more of his food. Even Hello Kitty is surprised and impressed, and congratulates Badtz-Maru for cooking up such a great dish. She thinks that both she and Badtz-Maru are the great cooks of the clubhouse. But Badtz-Maru thinks he's a better cook than Hello Kitty, and wants to prove it to her by challenging her to a cooking contest. He taunts Hello Kitty into accepting his challenge, and Sanrio holds a one-hour Iron Chef-style show where Badtz-Maru and Hello Kitty compete against each other to see who is the true Sanrio Iron Chef.  
  
------------------------  
  
3) TITLE: Diet With Honor  
  
SYNOPSIS: Hello Kitty always weighs exactly three apples---no more, no less. And she obsessively makes sure it stays that way---she's always going on her apple scale many times a day to make sure that the scale always reads exactly three apples---no more, no less. Badtz-Maru observes Hello Kitty's weight-watching obsession and cooks up a delicious scheme to test Hello Kitty's obsession to the ultimate limit. With a handy-dandy screwdriver, Badtz-maru fixes Hello Kitty's apple scale so that it will always read FOUR apples instead of three when she stands on it. That's right, just one more little apple...shouldn't be a big deal, right? Not when you're Hello Kitty. Those four horrid apples she sees on her apple scale the next day make her go so berserk that she automatically declares that she is going on a strict diet. Just enough so that she will drop one apple in weight...shouldn't be that hard to stick to that type of diet, right? Not when Badtz-Maru is around, purposely teasing Hello Kitty by eating sweet foods in front of her to weaken her will.  
  
------------------------  
  
4) TITLE: The Bird in the Beret  
  
SYNOPSIS: Hello Kitty and Mimmy are bored at their home one gray, rainy day. Their parents are out, they're home alone, and they have absolutely nothing to do. Suddenly a visitor shows up at their doorstep---a penguin with a huge red-and-white striped beret on his head. He is Badtz-Maru---the Bird in the Beret---and he comes up with many fun, silly, and mischevious things to do with the two sisters. He brings out his friends Thing 1 (Pandaba) and Thing 2 (Hana-Maru), who have lots of wild fun playing and messing up the house. This story pays homage to the classic Dr. Seuss book, The Cat in the Hat.  
  
------------------------  
  
5) TITLE: PoChococat vs. MechMaru  
  
SYNOPSIS: It all started with a silly little realization that dawned upon Pochacco and Chococat one day---that if they put their names together, they'd get Pochococat. Soon they expand upon that, imagining that if they put themselves together (Chococat sitting on top of Pochacco), then they could be a mech robot superhero called PoChococat. They imagine themselves having many powers and transforming abilities, using them to help people and save the day. Badtz-Maru oversees their adventures and has a scheming plan to challenge them. He (along with Pandaba and Hana-Maru, his two cohorts) makes his own mech robot called the MechMaru, and when his team in the MechMaru battles PoChococat in the City of Tokyo, the MechMaru proves to be much more powerful than PoChococat. Will PoChococat be able to come to terms with the powerful MechMaru? Especially when a giant, evil sea turtle invades the City of Tokyo, and it becomes critical for the two mech robots to team up together to defeat the sea turtle?  
  
------------------------  
  
6) TITLE: Badtz Badtz Revolution  
  
SYNOPSIS: All the Sanrio kids are having fun and hanging out at the Sanrio Arcade! While they are playing various arcade games, game booths, and all other types of games that you can find at arcades, Badtz-Maru and his two cohorts are competing against one another shooting hoops at the Basketball Shooting game. Badtz-Maru beats his two cohorts, therefore winning a lot more arcade tickets than them. After the basketball game, the three look around for another game to play. As they walk around the arcade, they notice a small group of Sanrio kids at the just-opened new addition to the arcade---the Dance Dance Revolution game. Badtz-Maru wanders over a bit closer to the group and observes a few Sanrio kids attempting to do the dance moves on the DDR board. But one by one, each kid messes up and fails to pass even the first level. This gives Badtz-Maru a brilliant idea, and he goes off somewhere for a moment while his cohorts just stand there looking off puzzledly after him. Soon Badtz-Maru comes back out in punky hip-hop clothes, and dramatically struts toward the DDR board. The other Sanrio kids turn around and see him approaching. They gasp in awe and wonder at his image as they all move aside and let Badtz-Maru step on top of the DDR board. Hana-Maru sticks a couple of quarters into the machine, and soon the intense 5-level hardcore high-energy dance war between Badtz- Maru and 5 computer teens on the DDR screen begins.  
  
------------------------  
  
7) TITLE: In-Disneyto  
  
SYNOPSIS: The Sanrio Government has received credible information suspecting that the Disney Government is stealing secrets from them. So they assign three of their most prominent Sanrio characters as secret agents---Badtz-Maru, Pekkle, and Pochacco---to go on a top-secret mission- impossible style mission to retrieve the secrets back. They will have to go incognito to do their mission secretly and successfully. And since they will be wandering into Disney territory...Badtz-Maru will be disguised as Mickey Mouse, Pekkle will be disguised as Donald Duck, and Pochacco will be disguised as Goofy. Guiding them throughout their mission at the Sanrio Satellite Surveillance Lab will be Pandaba as Minnie Mouse, and Hana-Maru as Pluto. Later in the mission they have Cinnamon Roll helping them out, acting as Dumbo the Elephant (for the air war against the Disney enemies).  
  
NOTES:  
  
---The title "In-Disneyto" is the words "Disney" and "incognito" put together.  
  
------------------------  
  
8) TITLE: Kittygan's Island  
  
SYNOPSIS: This episode pays homage to the classic 60's sitcom Gilligan's Island, but with different characters. Hello Kitty (Kittygan) and her twin sister Mimmy (Skipper Mimmy) are abandoned on an island with a group of some of the most quirky characters around---Badtz-Maru the dangerously notorious gangster, Pandaba the flippant flapper, Pochacco the NBA basketball star, Pekkle the zany-crazy circus clown, Spottie Dottie the tree-hugging peacenik hippie, Chococat the "leel' arteest," Keroppi the mime, and My Melody (I haven't yet decided what I want her to be). A long time ago they were all on a boat at sea together when a severe storm came and crashed their boat onto a remote island. Now they must learn to work and live together on the island. Of course, seeing how everyone is so different from each other, this is not always easy...which makes way for many humorous happenings.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---This is really only the premise for the episode. I have yet to come with an actual episode plot.  
  
------------------------  
  
9) TITLE: The Pink Penguin  
  
SYNOPSIS: One day while rummaging through a box of new suits, Badtz-Maru finds a particular vibrant pink suit and hat that he likes very much. He puts the pink suit on and soon struts his stuff about, having a very Pink Panther kind of aura around him. He spots Hello Kitty in an empty white room. Hello Kitty is planning to paint the whole room in different shades of blue. She even has a blue blueprint to follow to make sure that the room turns out right. But the Pink Penguin has a different plan---he's going to enforce all pink in the room. Soon a hilarious paint war arises over who can cover the whole room in his or her color.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---The Pink Penguin parodies the Pink Panther, and the episode parodies an old Pink Panther episode of a similar plot (the little white guy with the big nose is a carpenter who wants to paint a building blue, but the Pink Panther comes by and proceeds to paint the building pink. Soon they go into a paint war).  
  
------------------------  
  
10) TITLE: The Amish/Modern Mismatch  
  
SYNOPSIS: The pressures and demands of the complex, fast-paced modern world become too much for Hello Kitty and Mimmy one day. So they decide to move out of the Sanrio treehouse and set up a little cottage in a rural land, living an Amish lifestyle. My Melody and Keroppi join them. Badtz- Maru, on the other hand, cannot believe that Hello Kitty and Mimmy (or anyone else, for that matter) would want to abandon modernity, "the greatest thing that's ever happened to civilization" as he puts it---and instead "live in the 19th century" as he puts it. Will Hello Kitty and Mimmy be able to handle the Amish way? Or will they succumb to all the modern things that Badtz-Maru and his two cohorts Pandaba and Hana-Maru purposely expose them to (teasing them mischeviously to see if they can really resist living the modern way)? It soon leads to an argument over which type of life is better- --the Amish life or the modern life.  
  
------------------------ 


	2. Episodes 11 to 20

Episodes 11-20:  
  
------------------------  
  
11) TITLE: The State of Sanrio Address  
  
SYNOPSIS: The Sanrio kids are in San Francisco (the headquarters of Sanrio U.S.A), all dressed up in their best business attire! They are preparing for their first-ever State of Sanrio Address, where they will give a one- hour speech of the state of the Sanrio company (for 2003) on national TV. Hello Kitty spends two weeks preparing to read the long speech, revising, editing, and changing parts of it with a dedicated Sanrio speech-writing team (don't know who those kids will be yet). During the hectic days of preparing for the big day, Badtz-Maru sorts through his mixed feelings about the whole event. Not only does he think that he'd be the best one to read the speech, but also that the speech should be all about him and his merchandise and activity achievements (he even dreams of calling the speech the "State of Badtz-Maru Address"). From time to time he lets his two cohorts Pandaba and Hana-Maru, and a number of other Sanrio kids know his own vision of the State of Sanrio Address. Hello Kitty, as she continues her preparations, overhears Badtz-Maru's wishes as well. Then one morning, just two days before the big speech day, Hello Kitty wakes up with a very sore throat. She has trouble talking, her voice sounding very dry and raspy. Later in the afternoon, she loses her voice completely! All of Sanrio gasps in great shock to hear this disastrous news. They scramble to find a solution to her problem, fearing that they may have to cancel the State of Sanrio Address altogether. But then Hello Kitty gets a very bright idea---she declares (well actually, her twin sister Mimmy declares it for her) that Badtz-Maru should read the State of Sanrio Address. Hello Kitty manages to explain in a raspy whisper that Badtz-Maru would make a great replacement, because he is dynamic, he loves people and being on TV, and (remembering the parts of Badtz-Maru's own speech-telling she overheard) and has the bold, strong, clear voice that is needed to read a speech to millions of people. Badtz-Maru can't believe it---it's an absolute dream come true for him. He starts cheering wildly, but then stops a bit short once he remembers how he got the job---by the unfortunate event of Kitty losing her voice. It's rather tough for him to show apologetic feelings to Kitty (since he's hardly ever apologetic to anybody), but he manages to do so. He promises Kitty and the rest of Sanrio that he will be able to deliver the speech powerfully and well, even in just two days. All of Sanrio enthusiastically agrees, and works at an accelerated pace to re- prepare for everything in the last two days. On the night of the State of Sanrio Address, the speech hall (which looks very similar to the U.S. House of Representatives room) is jam-packed with Sanrio kids, reporters, and T.V. cameras. Keroppi (as the announcer) announces "Mr. Speaker of the Sanrio House (which is Pochacco), presenting Bad Badtz-Maru!" The crowd stands up and cheers in loud, enthusiastic applause as Badtz-Maru enters the room, shakes hands with many Sanrio kids who are lined on both sides of the walkway, and proceeds over to the podium where he reads the State of Sanrio address to the world.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---This episode is a parallel of the State of the Union Address that the President of the United States gives.  
  
---Behind the podium where Badtz-Maru will stand and deliver the speech is a taller podium. On that podium, Hello Kitty sits on the right side (where Badtz-Maru was originally supposed to be), and Pochacco (as the Speaker of the Sanrio House) sits on the left side.  
  
------------------------  
  
12) TITLE: Panda-bare  
  
SYNOPSIS: One day in the Sanrio clubhouse, while the other kids are away (I haven't yet decided where they've gone off to)), and Badtz-Maru and his two cohorts have the house to themselves, Badtz-Maru is working on more of his world-domination planning on his laptop computer, with Pandaba sitting next to him helping him out---currently on choosing Persian rugs for the hallways of one of Badtz-Maru's future palaces. Meanwhile Hana-Maru is in the kitchen, raiding the cupboards for some snack foods. He hits the jackpot when he finds a box of peanut-brittle bars hidden behind the box package of Top Ramen noodles. He hollers out at Badtz-Maru and Pandaba about his goldmine find, which instantly perks up the attention of the both of them. Pandaba suddenly exclaims to Badtz-Maru that last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg, and immediately bolts for the kitchen. Badtz-Maru is surprised at this, but reacts in a split second, bolting off after Pandaba. He is so strongly determined not to lose to Pandaba that when he catches up to her from behind, he grabs hold of her skirt and yanks it down. The skirt falls and gets caught in front of Pandaba's feet while she's running, so she trips over---and out of---her skirt. She tumbles to a stop in the middle of the kitchen floor, just a foot before the table of peanut-brittle bars. Hana-Maru helps Pandaba up, asking if she's all right...and is puzzled when he doesn't see a skirt on Pandaba. He asks Pandaba where her skirt is, and at first Pandaba doesn't know what he's talking about (she's still feeling dazed from the fall---and plus, she always has her skirt on). But once Pandaba comes to her senses, she looks down at herself...and screams! She doesn't have anything on! Where is her skirt?! She turns around...and finds Badtz-Maru teasingly waving the little dark-pink skirt in front of her. She gasps in shock, half-smiling while turning red in embarrassment. She demands her skirt back many times, but ends up having to having to play wild-goose-chase as Badtz-Maru runs all over the house, tossing and waving the skirt around, wearing it over his neck like a Hawaiian lei as he dances a hula dance, smirking at Pandaba the whole time...anything to drive Pandaba even more nuts and embarrassed about wanting to have her skirt back. Badtz-Maru wonders why in the world Pandaba is acting so panicky---it's not like she's naked or anything. Pandaba at first exclaims that she IS naked, but Badtz-Maru counters her claim, telling her that she has an animal body (a panda body, specifically)- -- not a human body. Plus, her small skirt never even hides anything on her--- it just goes around her waist, that's all. So for these main reasons, he concludes, she is not naked. She is just standing around in her regular panda body. Pandaba pauses for a minute, thinking over what Badtz-Maru said, and admits that they are good points. But she succumbs to her nervousness again, saying that she still FEELS naked. But Badtz-Maru counters again, saying that if Pandaba really did feel naked, then why didn't she grab the nearest blanket and wrap it around her as she went around chasing him? Pandaba is taken aback again, realizing that she had indeed been chasing Badtz-Maru around the whole time without ever once thinking to grab a blanket to cover her up. Pandaba slowly starts to wonder if Badtz-Maru is right about this whole thing---that there's really no such thing as her being "naked," and that she's only feeling that way because she has always had her skirt on, and has never had it off in public before. Badtz-Maru continues to playfully hula-dance around the room, wearing Pandaba's skirt around his neck like a lei. And Hana-Maru just laughs and has fun the whole watching this bizarre, silly, and yet oddly interesting situation.  
  
------------------------  
  
13) TITLE: TV Out of Order  
  
SYNOPSIS: One day the Sanrio kids discover that their TV is broken! As the kids speculate and try to figure out how the TV broke, someone points out that he/she (haven't decided who this person is yet) saw Pekkle near the TV not that long ago, fiddling around with the antennas from time to time. But Pekkle immediately retaliates, saying that he didn't break the TV. He then points out that he remembers seeing Pandaba watching the TV. But then Pandaba retaliates back, saying that she did not break the TV. The argument goes back and forth for a while, until Pandaba suddenly declares that she wants a lawyer. Badtz-Maru, siding with his best friend, is more than happy to volunteer to be Pandaba's attorney, and prove that Pekkle is the one guilty of breaking the TV. Pekkle gasps in panic---how is he going to defend himself with Badtz-Maru being the prosecuting attorney?? He turns to Hello Kitty and begs her to defend him. After a bit of uncertainty and hesitation, Hello Kitty gradually agrees to be Pekkle's defensive attorney. And so the Sanrio kids decide to find out who broke the TV using the American judicial system---the court. They turn the living room of the Sanrio Clubhouse turns into a courtroom---complete with a judge (Spottie Dottie), a prosecuting lawyer (Badtz-Maru) and his client Pandaba, a defending lawyer (Hello Kitty) and her client Pekkle, a jury of 12 Sanrio kids (who don't usually live at the clubhouse), and some witnesses.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---The title "TV Out of Order" is a combination of the TV being out-of- order (broken), and the common court phrase "You're out of order!"  
  
------------------------  
  
14) TITLE: Sanrio Zany Races  
  
SYNOPSIS: Sanrio holds a wild and crazy car race called Sanrio Zany Races. Eleven teams of racers race against each other from one point A to another point B (I haven't yet decided what those two places will be), going through many different obstacles and terrains. During the race, Badtz Dastardly and his sidekick Hana Muttley use all sorts of cheating tactics to slow down the other teams and knock them off-course. But just when they think they have the race in the bag, a mysterious racer (she only identifies herself as Racer P) enters the race late and tries to beat Badtz Dastardly. (Not until the end is it revealed that Racer P is none other than Badtz-Maru's best friend Pandaba).  
  
The Racers: ---Badtz Dastardly and Hana Muttley  
  
---Patty Pitstop and Jimmy Jumper-Cables  
  
---Professor Pekkle Pending  
  
---The Thunder Brothers (Goropikadon)  
  
---Luke no Tabo and Mr. Bear Blubber  
  
---The Red Dog (Pochacco)  
  
---The Okigaru Clowns  
  
---The Kitty Coupe (Hello Kitty and Mimmy)  
  
(And then there are three more teams I still have to come up with)  
  
NOTES:  
  
--- This episode pays homage to the classic old-school Hanna-Barbera cartoon Wacky Races, each team either paralleling (or replacing) the real teams of Wacky Races.  
  
---Pandaba as the mysterious Racer P is a nod to the old Japanese 60's cartoon Speed Racer, where there is a mysterious racer called Racer X (who is really Speed's long lost older brother).  
  
------------------------  
  
15) TITLE: The Doctor (and Nurse) in the House  
  
SYNOPSIS: Standing at the subway station one summer day is Badtz-Maru, dressed up in his doctor outfit. He is waiting for his younger sister and nurse, Tsunko, to arrive on the subway. When Tsunko arrives, she is delighted to see her dear big brother---whom she hasn't seen in a long time- --and gives him a great big hug and kiss on the cheek (much to Badtz- Maru's annoyance and embarrassment). They hop on another subway---one that takes them to the city hospital---and catch up on old times as they ride there. The walls of the subway are old and worn, and not that clean--- giving Badtz- Maru the perfect opportunity to grab one of Tsunko's markers and artistically mark his territory on a small piece of the subway wall. In other words...graffiti. At first, Tsunko gasps at what Badtz-Maru is doing. But soon she declares that she wants to tag the wall, too---and does so with her markers, under Badtz-Maru's writing. (Their subway car is empty--- the only other two people in their car are an elderly couple, but they are sitting in the very back of the car...and they're sound asleep.) Once they reach the hospital, Doctor Badtz-Maru and Nurse Tsunko go to work, taking care of patients. Towards the end of the story, Badtz-Maru and Tsunko don blue suits and hats, black ties, and black shades---and break out into their own rendition of the Blues Brothers...calling themselves the Blues Brother-and-Sister. They sing and dance to "Soul Bird" for the whole hospital!  
  
NOTES:  
  
---This story is inspired by the real Sanrio Badtz-Maru Doctor merchandise line.  
  
------------------------  
  
16) TITLE: Bad Hansel and Gretel  
  
SYNOPSIS: The classic children's story of Hansel and Gretel, but with a twist---starring Badtz-Maru as Hansel and his younger sister Tsunko as Gretel. Once upon a time in a cottage house in a forest lived the two children. They had just finished eating their last small portion of food on that day, and were wondering how they were going to get more food. They soon realize they have to set out deep into the forest to try and find berries and other plant foods. So on that warm afternoon day, the two children set out deep into an unfamiliar territory of the forest in search of food. Because they have no map, Tsunko (Gretel) drops little bits of bread crumbs on the ground as they go along their pathway---this is done so that they will be able to follow the bread crumbs back home. After having no luck in finding any food, the kids decide to return home. But they see that the birds have swooped down and eaten all the bread crumbs! How will they return home now?! So the two wander around the forest for a while, lost---until they come upon a house...a gingerbread house! Life-sized! As Badtz-Maru (Hansel) and Tsunko (Gretel) rush over to the house and joyfully eat many of the outside pieces of the house, a strange old lady opens the door and finds the two children. She introduces herself to them as the owner of the gingerbread house, and invites them in for more yummy sweet foods. Then the strange old lady, who is really an evil witch, retracts into the kitchen and secretly prepares the oven for cooking the children. She forgot to close the door, so when Badtz-Maru (Hansel) passes by the front kitchen door, he overhears her talking aloud to herself about her plan to cook and eat both him and Tsunko (Gretel)! He rushes over to Tsunko and tells her what he overheard. Tsunko shrieks with fright, while Badtz- Maru burns in anger for having been deceived by her apparent friendliness the whole time. Little does the witch know that she will be dealing with not two weak, vulnerable children---but with two witty and mischevious children, full of tricks of their own up their sleeves. And when Badtz-Maru and Tsunko put their heads together, they come up with a great plan to drive the witch nuts with their mischevious, playful, trouble- making behavior.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---If you want to read the real story of Hansel and Gretel, do a search for "Hansel and Gretel" on Yahoo!, and click on the first or second link it gives you in the Web Results.  
  
---In this Sanrio version of the story, there are no parents in it, there is no duck in it, and the kids do not get trapped in a cage.  
  
---At the end of the story, after they shove the witch into the oven and kill her, Badtz-Maru and Tsunko call the gingerbread house their new home. They won't have to devour the outside of the anymore, either---the kitchen is chock-full of food for them to eat.  
  
------------------------  
  
17) TITLE: The Pillowtrix  
  
SYNOPSIS: What started out as a simple, little innocent game of pillowfight (started by Badtz-Maru attacking the kids and then each of the other kids soon attacking each other after that) soon escalates into an all- out grand- scale pillow war in the virtual reality computer world known as the Pillowtrix. Badtz-Maru (as Neo), Pandaba (as Trinity), and Hana-Maru (as Morpheus) are a team of three, fighting against the evil agent forces (played by many other Sanrio kids who have banded together to fight the Badtz-Maru (Neo) team. Who will be the ultimate winner of the Pillowtrix war?  
  
NOTES:  
  
---The "Pillowtrix" title and the story are a homage to the first Matrix movie. It may have elements of the second and third Matrix movies in it...once I actually get the chance to watch those other two movies :) .  
  
------------------------  
  
18) TITLE: Little Mac vs. Big Mac  
  
SYNOPSIS: Doki Doki Yummychum's hamburger stand is a popular place that the Sanrio kids like to eat at in the park. But one day Doki's little hamburger business is threatened by a new, bigger, and more powerful fast- food chain that moves in across the street---Kentucky Grilled Burgers (KGB). The owner and mascot of the chain is the ever-so-rich-and-powerful Colonel Badtz-Maru from Kentucky. His two friends are Miss Pandabelle (the Colonel's Southern belle) and Honky-Tonky Hana (a little country boy who loves to wail out honky-tonk music on his banjo). KGB is a highly modern and amazing place--- many varieties of delicious burgers plus some other foods, commercials with singing and dancing cows, KGB kids' meals with toy figurines of Colonel Badtz-Maru and his two friends, and much more. All the Sanrio kids are instantly in awe at the super-huge KGB restaurant and all it has to offer, and immediately leave Doki's tiny, little hamburger stand. Doki is absolutely crushed to lose all of his customers. How in the world is he going to compete against such a giant state-of-the-art restaurant---without losing his business altogether?  
  
NOTES:  
  
---Colonel Badtz-Maru's KGB restaurant comprises elements of both Kentucky Fried Chicken and McDonalds. The title "Kentucky Grilled Burgers" (KGB) parallels "Kentucky Fried Chicken" (KFC). Colonel Badtz-Maru (founder of KGB) parallels Colonel Sanders (founder of KFC). The kids' meals/toys featured in the KGB restaurant parallels the Happy Meal meals/toys of McDonalds.  
  
------------------------  
  
19) TITLE: (No title yet)  
  
SYNOPSIS: Po Sawyer (Pochacco) and his best friend Chocoberry Finn (Chococat) are two little Mississippi boys sitting on a raft in the middle of the Mississippi River one day, fishing. Soon they discover a giant, fancy riverboat on the river coming their way. They row towards it to see what it's all about. Turns out it's a Riverboat Casino, owned by the famous Colonel Badtz-Maru (that's right, he's back!), with his two friends Miss Pandabelle and Honky-Tonky Hana (they're back, too!). Colonel Badtz- Maru's Riverboat Casino promotes his huge, successful KGB (Kentucky Grilled Burgers) fast food chain---and it's also a cruise-boat style riverboat where people can gamble, enjoy entertainment, eat (KGB food, of course), and even sleep (in their many luxurious hotel rooms). Colonel Badtz-Maru spots Po Sawyer and Chocoberry Finn on the little raft and lifts them up onto the riverboat. After introductions, Colonel Badtz-Maru offers jobs to the two boys as card-table dealers, with $5.00/hr pay rate. The two boys (both being poor and therefore seeing five bucks an hour being a whole lot of money) enthusiastically agree, and soon they start working (Chocoberry Finn as a poker dealer, and Po Sawyer as a blackjack dealer). They enjoy themselves at Colonel Badtz-Maru's Riverboat Casino. The two boys get a room to sleep in in the boat, too.  
  
(I'm not done with this summary yet...I'll add the plot to this story soon, in a few days time).  
  
NOTES:  
  
---Elements of Mark Twain's two famous novel characters are in this story--- Tom Sawyer (played by Pochacco, as Tom Sawyer), and Huckleberry Finn (played by Chococat, as Chocoberry Finn). The setting of Mississippi comes from the Tom/Huck novels as well, for that's where the two boys lived.  
  
------------------------  
  
20) TITLE: Clubhome Improvement  
  
SYNOPSIS: The Sanrio company is funding a major construction project going underway at the Sanrio clubhouse: construction workers are building and attaching a new room to the clubhouse. The group of 11 Sanrio kids are having trouble deciding what they want the new room to be, as well as what they want it to look like. They visit a home department store to look around at the many home-decorating items the store has to offer, hoping that they will offer inspiration and ideas in how they want to decorate the new clubhouse room. But they all have their own clashing ideas as to what they want the room to be like. Soon a woman approaches the isle the kids are in. As the woman watches the kids argue, she lights up in surprise upon seeing---and recognizing---Hello Kitty. She approaches the kids and greets them. Hello Kitty and Mimmy are astonished to learn that the woman they are meeting is none other than Kitty Bartholomew, famous lifestyle and interior home decorator. The other Sanrio kids, however, have not heard of Kitty Bartholomew, so Bartholomew takes the time to tell them all about herself and her profession. Excited to learn that she is an expert in interior decorating, the kids explain their new clubhouse room situation to Bartholomew and eagerly ask her if she can help them come up with a theme for their room and decorate it. Kitty Bartholomew agrees, and so the hard work and planning goes underway to create the best new room in the entire clubhouse. Badtz-Maru is not pleased about the fact that he is having to deal with two Kitties, so at first he doesn't fully welcome Kitty Bartholomew. But once Bartholomew gives a wonderful insight into a decoration idea for a part of the room looking through Badtz-Maru's perspective, then he grows to appreciate and like her better.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---As mentioned in the Synopsis, the guest star in this story is famous interior home decorator Kitty Bartholomew. You can learn about her by visiting her official website at www dot kittybartholomew dot com.  
  
------------------------ 


	3. Episodes 21 to 30

Episodes 21-30:  
  
21) TITLE: The Badtzpoleonic Wars  
  
SYNOPSIS: A riveting account of the rise in power of Badtz-Maru, from military general to war conqueror, and eventually to Emperor of all of the playgrounds of Giant Park. Starting on his side of the playground, he begins planning for his conquests and training his group of Sanrio kids to be strong, tough-fighting soldiers. Then Badtzpoleon (as he later names himself) dressed up as Napoleon, leads his soldiers on a long and enduring conquest adventure, fighting kids in various playground lands, and conquering them, their playground, and their land. For every piece of land that they conquer, Badtzpoleon sticks a French flag with an outlined light blue/gray/light red image of himself on it on the land.  
  
(I'll add more to this plot later as I come up with the second half of this story...)  
  
NOTES:  
  
---Badtz-Maru plays the famous French war general/emperor Napoleon, and Pandaba parallels Napoleon's wife (and later empress) Josephine. The story makes many references to the Napoleonic Wars.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
22) TITLE: Penguin-Watching  
  
SYNOPSIS: In a small forest area near a country club house, a group of ladies with binoculars and guidebooks are bird-watching. There are many different kinds of birds in the forest that the ladies are studying and admiring. While they are bird-watching, they do not notice that high up in one of the trees sit three kids who are watching over them---Badtz-Maru and his two cohorts Pandaba and Hana-Maru. Badtz-Maru doesn't see what all the hubbub is about with these birds that the ladies are fawning over. He knows that he is cuter and better than these other birds, and he wants to set out to prove that. But how? It soon hits him---he should have the ladies watch HIM! So he slides down the tree, and stars heading toward them in an area where they will notice him. He struts and poses about, showing himself off proudly. One of the ladies soon catches him through her binoculars, and is really surprised to see him! Who is he? What type of bird is he? And where did he come from? The lady alerts her friends about her find, and soon all of the ladies are studying and admiring Badtz- Maru! They are happy to have such a unique opportunity to find a penguin in the forest---and a cute one at that! Another of the ladies has been studying Badtz-Maru for some time, finding something very familiar about him. For a while she can't quite put her finger on it. But soon, it hits her---it's Badtz-Maru, the Sanrio character! She tells the other ladies about Badtz-Maru---how he's one of Hello Kitty's friends and from the same company as she is, and how she (the lady) recognized him because she has two nieces back in Virginia who are Sanrio fans, and collect a lot of merchandise---Badtz-Maru stuff included. After doing lots of posing and strutting about, Badtz-Maru finally approaches the ladies (at this time Pandaba and Hana-Maru follow up on him) and introduces himself and his cohorts to them. Then he explains to them his intentions of wanting to show them that he is cuter and better than all the other birds they were looking at---that's why he did what he did. The ladies laugh delightfully at this, finding Badtz-Maru's reasoning very cute. They tell him that they do indeed find him to be a very cute and handsome penguin, which of course is music to Badtz-Maru's ears (a full- blown symphony, to put it more accurately). The ladies then invite Badtz- Maru and his friends to lunch, which they agree upon very much. Badtz-Maru also offers many XO gifts to the ladies for liking him.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
23) TITLE: Brethren Voyages  
  
SYNOPSIS: A group of many Sanrio kids are in the library one day at the kids' section, reading books. At one table, Badtz-Maru and his two cohorts are reading their books. Pandaba is looking through a picture cookbook, Hana-Maru is reading a baby book on the color blue, and Badtz-Maru is reading a book on penguins. He is very intrigued and interested in all of the things he is learning, since he is a penguin himself. Since he is an intelligent, advanced penguin character with human personalities and characteristics, he doesn't know very much about his ancient, primitive penguin ancestors. At the end of the book is an ad for the video version of the penguin book. A grand idea soon brews in Badtz-Maru's head. He tells his cohorts that this grand idea of his is one that they will not be able to participate in...because they are not penguins. Badtz-Maru then goes over to the front desk, checks out the penguin book, and asks the librarian if they have the corresponding penguin video in the library. The librarian finds out they do, and gets the video for him. Badtz-Maru then goes over to other areas of the kids' section, finding Tuxedo Sam, (the Okigaru Penguin), and (I think there's one more mainline penguin character from Sanrio---I have to find out who that character is), and asking them to come with him to the film room. They watch the 45-min penguin video in the film room, and then Badtz-Maru reveals his grand idea to them: to travel to the South Pole and spend two weeks there living with their penguin ancestors. It would be a great opportunity for them to study and live their fellow brethren's primitive ways of life, and rediscover their penguin roots. The other Sanrio penguins really like this idea, and agree to go with Badtz- Maru on this ancestral journey. So they spend the next few days getting ready for their special journey (food, water, winter clothes, emergency medical supplies, a map of the South Pole, and other important tools and supplies). Badtz-Maru rents a mini-plane for the trip as well. When the special day comes, the group of Sanrio penguins load all their things into the mini-plane and fly down to the South Pole. They spend the next two weeks down there in the vast, frozen snow land with the primitive penguins, living like they do. It is a very moving and enriching experience for them.  
  
NOTES:  
  
---During the Sanrio penguins' interactions with the real-life penguins, a tribal type of music plays in the background, to emphasize the "primitive" atmosphere of these South Pole penguins.  
  
---During the scenes where the Sanrio penguins go swimming underwater with the real-life penguins, the "Dire Dire Docks" theme from Super Mario 64 plays.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
24) TITLE: The Dog Days of Leap Year  
  
SYNOPSIS: Pochacco is a Leap Dog. His birthday is on February 29th---Leap Year Day. For this year, he and his Sanrio friends will get to celebrate his birthday on its actual day of February 29th---since this year is a leap year. As they wait for his special day to come, Pochacco shares with his friends (particularly Monkichi, the Twin Stars, and Purin because they were not there when the event happened) about the time that he didn't think his birthday was special at all (in fact he thought it was a curse!), because Badtz-Maru told him that he would only get one birthday every four years. As he shares his story, a flashback sequence begins. The core group of 11 Sanrio kids (mentioned in the INTRODUCTION page) are babies, and they are taken care of by Ume (an elderly Japanese woman Sanrio character) in Ume's daycare (the building is actually part daycare and part Umeya Zakkaten (that means "Umeya Variety Store" in Japanese)). Baby Pochacco is playing toys with Baby Keroppi, Baby Chococat, and Baby Pekkle. Baby Pochacco is talking excitedly about his upcoming birthday to them, because it will be his first birthday. Sitting near them, in their own group, is Baby Badtz- Maru and his two friends Baby Pandaba and Baby Hana-Maru. They are getting annoyed by all of Baby Pochacco's birthday hype. As Baby Badtz-Maru is bouncing his little ball, it accidentally slips away from him and rolls under a clothed table. As he crawls under the table to retrieve his ball, he overhears Ume talking quietly to a gardener in the hallway. He peeps his eyes out from underneath the cloth as Ume mentions to the gardener that she has hidden a bag of candy for Baby Pochacco's birthday in her stationery basket in the closet of her room. This perks Baby Badtz-Maru's "ears" up, and he quickly (but quietly, so as not to be heard) rushes back to his two friends and tells them about the hidden stash of candy. They wait for Ume and the gardener to leave, and then they secretly make their way over to Ume's bedroom. They go into her closet, open up her stationery basket, grab the bag of candy, and eat the contents delightfully. Baby Badtz-Maru wants to see if maybe there are other bags of candy hidden inside the basket. As he digs through the stuff in the basket, he finds a desk calendar. Baby Badtz-Maru can't read words yet, but he does know his alphabet. He sees that the title of the month on the calendar starts with "F." It must be the month of February that he's looking at! He looks at the very last day of February, expecting to find the number "2-9" in the upper right-hand corner of the box (since that's what Baby Pochacco's been telling everybody---that his birthday is on February "2-9," the last day of February). But instead, the last box reads "2-8." "2-8"? What? Where's the "2-9" box? It's not there! Wondering if maybe the people who made the calendar forgot to add the February "2-9" box, Baby Badtz-Maru sifts through the rest of the calendar pages until he comes to the calendar pages for the next three years (each year's page has all the 12 months compressed onto one page). He checks the February month for the next year...no February "2-9!" Then the February month for the year after that...no February "2-9!!" Then the February month for the year after that...and February "2-9" IS THERE! What?? Baby Badtz-Maru discusses his strange findings with his two cohorts. What in the world was going on? Perhaps the calendar people were getting very sloppy at making calendars. Or...perhaps Baby Pochacco wasn't going to have a birthday this year AT ALL! Maybe...for some weird reason...he was going to have to wait THREE MORE YEARS to turn only ONE year old!! This possibility delights Baby Badtz-Maru and his two cohorts a whole lot, and they waste no time in taunting Baby Pochacco with the news. Baby Pochacco and the other Sanrio kids cannot believe their ears at this news...what in the world was Baby Badtz-Maru talking about?! Baby Badtz-Maru shows the kids how he figured it out by showing them everything on the desk calendar. Baby Pochacco is extremely shocked, and it is hurting the other kids to see him so devastated...especially Baby Kitty and Baby Mimmy. The two sisters are wondering whether this isn't just another one of Baby Badtz-Maru's tricks. They decide to do their own investigation...a deeper investigation. They go into Ume's bedroom closet, dig through the stationery basket, find a thick calendar booklet that has the next 20 years in it, and go through it. Meanwhile, in the daycare, the kids are going through many speculations of why Baby Pochacco's birthday is the way it is. Baby Pochacco is wondering why Ume never told him about any of this. Baby Badtz-Maru teasingly replies that Ume just wants to be nice to him and not hurt his feelings with the truth about his birthday. So she pretends that he has a birthday every year, thinking that he will be too dumb to figure out the truth for himself. No way, Baby Pochacco thinks...Ume would never lie like that!  
  
(Baahh...I have to leave for now. I'll finish this summary later.)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(More episodes coming soon...) 


	4. Episodes 31 to 40

Episodes 31-40:

------------------------

31) TITLE: Smarter Than the Average Penguin

SYNOPSIS: Deery Lou, the forest ranger of the new Deery Lou National Park, is showing a group of Sanrio campers around the vast forest wonderland. Hiding in the bushes, spying on the group through binoculars is mischievous Badtz-Maru (in a Yogi Bear green hat and tie), along with his happy-go- lucky cohort Hana-Maru (wearing a Boo Boo purple bowtie). With much cunning, cleverness, and fun, they playfully wreak havoc upon the group and steal their picnic baskets. Later on, Pandaba (wearing a Cindy-type purple skirt and flower on her left ear), also joins Yogi Badtz and Hana Boo Boo in their fun. How will Forest Ranger Deery Lou stop Yogi Badtz and his friends from stealing everyone's picnic baskets?

NOTES:

---This story reflects the classic Yogi Bear cartoons of Hanna-Barbera. Deery Lou parallels Ranger Smith, the Jellystone Park forest ranger. Badtz- Maru parallels Yogi Bear, Hana-Maru parallels Boo Boo, and Pandaba parallels Cindy.

------------------------

(I will add episodes 32-40 at a later date. For now, jump to the "Episodes 41 to 50" list to see the new episode I added...Episode 41.)


	5. Episodes 41 to 50

Episodes 41 to 50

41) TITLE: The 100 Cats

SYNOPSIS: There is an old, tattered mansion where Ume (the elderly woman of the Umeya Variety Store) lives with her 100 Cats. (You know that whole thing with old, eccentric ladies living with many cats. ) I'm not sure if eccentricity is really Ume's character or not...but it will be in this story. One day the 100 Cats are playing in the front yard when a fancy-looking lady walks by. It's Pandella LeVille (Uhh, Pandella the Town...I guess. :) It's Pandaba in Cruella's role. ). She finds the cats to be annoying...but their fur fascinating. Very, very fascinating. She decides to visit Ume and get to know all about her...and her cats. After the two ladies finish their lunch, Pandella asks if Ume has ever thought about getting rid of all of her cats (like selling them, or something), and just living a nice, fun, relaxing life of her own? But Ume adamantly says no, saying that she loves her cats very much---they have been her friends for many years. Pandella LeVille is frustrated at this answer, and sternly leaves the house.

She goes home to her rich husband, Badtz LeVille, and tells him all about her day with Ume and the 100 Cats, and how she'd love to get those cats and kill them for their fur. Badtz comes up with a grand master plan to grant his wife this great wish of hers...and a way to cash in on some big bucks on the plan at the same time.

The next day, the doorbell sounds at the old mansion. Ume answers the door, and finds a little clown bouncing around happily on the front step (it is Hana-Maru dressed up as a clown). He waves an ad in front of Ume---it's a circus ad. Behind Hana, Badtz and Pandella LeVille walk up to the front step. Badtz introduces himself to Ume, and talks about how Pandella told him all about the 100 Cats, and how much she adores them. Then he says he's been looking for animals to perform in their very own circus show---and that he'd like to hire the 100 Cats. 100 cats performing many circus tricks would be very great and delightful for everyone. Plus...he'll pay her a whole lot of money. Ume thinks about for a while, but not that long...seems like the 100 Cats are very excited about being circus stars! Plus...the money could be used to spruce up the mansion and their life. So Ume agrees! She signs the circus contract, and turns the 100 Cats over to Badtz LeVille. Badtz in return rips off the carbon copy of the contract from behind, and gives that to Ume to keep. He says she will get her cats back soon. (Not. )

The circus training soon begins! A circus tent is set up in an isolated, open field area, where the 100 Cats, dressed up in wacky circus clothes, are training hard and having lots of fun practicing many circus tricks! At least...they THINK they're training for the circus. A truck with circus decorations on it soon drives up...Badtz LeVille is driving the truck. Pandella LeVille and Hana-Maru usher the 100 Cats inside the back of the truck, telling them that they're going to take them to their first real performance! The two lock the back of the truck securely...to make sure no cat escapes. Then they join Badtz in the front of the truck, and drive away.

Meanwhile, at the old mansion, Ume is looking at her mineral collection, with her eye-magnifying-glass (the kind that jewelers use to study jewelry up close) in her eye. The minerals are sitting on top of the carbon-copy contract. As Ume looks down to pick up another mineral, she sees the gigantic letters of the contract in her eye-magnifying-glass. But then she sees a paragraph in which the letters are normal-sized through the glass...and extremely tiny through the naked eye. Through the loupe, Ume sees the tiny print of the contract that she couldn't see with her regular eyes. The tiny print reads that Ume has given up custody of the 100 Cats to the LeVilles. Ume instantly freaks out at this, and goes out in search of her felines.

Meanwhile, the truck with the unsuspecting 100 Cats in it drives up to a building. Badtz, Pandella, and Hana jump out and get the Cats out from of the back of the truck. The Cats find the building kind of weird. But Badtz LeVille assures them to put their concerns aside, because it really is a circus building...and that their audience is waiting for them inside in the arena. So the Cats are lead to the backstage area (or what they are told is the backstage area). Pandella and Hana bring out 103 glasses of apple cider for everyone to toast with and drink before the Cats go out and do their show. What the Cats do not know is that 100 of the drinks have been spiked with poison. Pandella is careful to hand the three non-poisoned drinks to Badtz, Hana, and herself. She passes out the other 100 drinks to the Cats. Badtz LeVille preps the Cats up for the "show," and holds his drink up, wishing the Cats good luck. Pandella, Hana, and the Cats toast with him, and then they all drink. As soon as they finish, then Badtz has the "stage" doors opened up from behind him, and shows the Cats what they're really going into. There's no circus at all---they've all been tricked! The place is really a factory---a factory where machines will rip the fur off all of them, and make the fur into fur coats, fur hats, fur boas, and more. Half the fur clothes will go to Pandella, and the other half will be sold for money. The 100 Cats are shocked and outraged at all of this! They yell that the LeVilles can't do this---they belong to Ume, not to them. But Badtz points out that they are wrong about this---and tells them about the tiny print on the contract. The Cats are even more shocked about this---and now very scared. But then they yell that they can't touch them---not if they attack them first! There are 100 of them, and only three of the LeVilles. So the 100 Cats do a mad charge at the LeVilles, getting ready to pounce on them.......when they suddenly feel very weak and sick. Badtz LeVille then reveals to them about their poisoned drinks.......and the 100 Cats, slumping to the floor and slowly fading to unconsciousness, know that they are doomed now.

(How will the last part of this story go??? I don't know yet. ' . I need to take time to think about how the rescue will go...and then I'll write it down here.)

NOTES:

--I got the inspiration for this story from the 101 Dalmations movie. 101 Dalmations...100 Cats...neat, huh?

--You may not be familiar with Ume and the 100 Cats...but I did not make them up. They are actual Sanrio characters. Just lesser known.

-------------------------------------------

(More new episodes coming soon!)


End file.
